


Frozen Lillies

by Lillyweed



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Waterbender Yue (Avatar), Yue (Avatar) Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyweed/pseuds/Lillyweed
Summary: Yue did not expect to still be living after sacrificing herself. With a second chance at life Yue indulges in her newfound love with Sokka, but the world is not always that simple. She patiently waits for him to return from the war, but all that returns to her is his bloody sword. What will this mess lead to?Or AU, where Yue lives but Sokka, has to pay the price for her living in a human form.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Arnook & Yue (Avatar), Arnook & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka & Yue (Avatar), Katara & Yue (Avatar), Sokka & Yue & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Yue & Zuko (Avatar), Yue/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Frozen Lillies

Yue remembers the first time. The first time a beacon of light finally shined on her bleak world.  
The first time her cheeks felt like they were on fire. The first time her heart felt like it would burst from the confines of her chest.   
Of course, the first time for everything never ends well.  
Everything was complicated.  
Her emotions were complicated  
Her situation was complicated, her father was complicated, her tribe was complicated  
She is complicated.  
So, everything was complicated.   
There was always something holding her back from that feeling. The feeling of pure joy, ecstasy, happiness. 

As a princess, she knows she will have to sacrifice more than the fellow citizens she serves. Once, when she was a little girl, being a princess was exactly what she thought it would be. Her mother had warned her of the curse that was being a princess, being a royal, being in power that you did not choose, but were born to. But her mother didn't live long enough for her to remember much of those conversations. 

Her father, despite his ever-loving affection towards his daughter, always seemed to be blind to his own daughter's struggles. To Yue, her father was always an enigma. As a child, he was an ordinary father. It was obvious he loved her mother, constantly stealing kisses and giving her bouquets of the finest Earth Kingdom flowers he could import. With Yue, he gave his undivided attention. Their small but tight-knit family would go sledding, walk around the capital and interact with everyday citizens. They would go to the stables, showing their daughter the large collection of animals the royals owned. One day, the odd happy moments they all shared ceased.

Her mother, the beacon of light that encased her as well as her father's world vanished. It was a sickness they said. An unknown and untreatable virus they said. Yue, a small scared eight-year-old child, blocked out most of the last days her mother spent with them. The one thing that stuck with her always was the sunken cheekbones, the sullen darkened eyes, and the frail, lifeless body of her mother in her parent's bed. 

The father she knew was no longer her father. Arnook still showed and gave his daughter the everlasting love he had for her, but as time went on, it became harder and harder to see her. Those beautiful eyes, the same as his wife’s. They pierced his soul every time his sweet, unknowing daughter looked his way. 

Yue went from a carefree happy child to a strict, duty-driven, traditional princess. Her father made it clear to her since that day that nothing was more important than the tribe, the only remaining family they had. For so long Yue upheld these traditions, expectations, so when her father announced that she was to get engaged to a young boy he saw fit as the next leader of the tribe before her sixteenth birthday, she did not act surprised. 

She thought that maybe it was a good thing, being betrothed to Hahn. She had always wanted children after all, and as a citizen, a princess nonetheless of the Northern Water Tribe, it was expected of her to be a child-bearing housewife to her husband, the future chief. It didn't seem so bad, right?

She was all but proven wrong when the clumsy, goofy, charming young man that was Sokka arrived at the Northern Water Tribe. How could it all go so wrong? Even with Sokka’s strong arms wrapped around her, the grey bleak sky that now encompassed the night reminded her of the imminent defeat. Then, as if her father’s voice was here with them now, a man, a fire nation man, an enemy spoke what her father would have. He reminds her of her duty to her tribe, to her father. He reminds her why she was saved that fateful day she should have been kept stillborn. At this moment she realized this was the reason the moon, Tui, chose her to be saved, to wield half of the moon’s life inside of her, marking her with her snow-white hair. She made her choice, even if it pained her deeply to leave. To leave her father, who only seemed to lose what he held dear, his family. To leave Sokka, her newfound love, that was forbidden, scandalous, but who she loved with all of her heart. 

When she closed her eyes, she expected it to be the last. An odd rush of relief is felt. Then a rush of incredible power flows through her, then nothingness. When she opens her dreary eyes the first thing she does is look at her hands. She expects to be a spirit, to be in a nonexistent body, to simply take on an ethereal form like most spirits, but instead, she is very much solid. Her head darts to the side. A man is slumped in a chair next to the bed she currently inhabits. This isn't the Spirit World.

“Father?”  
Arnook eyes open. He stares at her for a second then lunges towards her, enveloping his arms around her body, tracing his fingers in her hair. He is unironically crying, sobbing even. 

“You’re okay, You’re okay.” Arnook sobs, holding onto Yue tightly, as if she would vanish into thin hair any second.

“When the spirits showed me the vision of you becoming the moon I thought I would lose you forever. But you're here. The Spirits have blessed us. Let us thank Tui and La for allowing you to keep your human form!”

That's when Yue was drawn back to reality. She sacrificed herself to save her people. She became the Moon Spirit. She is still human. She is still the Moon Spirit. She has the powers of the Moon Spirit.

“My child, please, say something.”

Yue opens her mouth then clenches her jaw. She has so many things she wants to say, but none will escape her mouth. 

The door creaks open, revealing a disheveled Sokka.

“Yue? Yue! You’re awake!” Sokka exclaims, tears rimming his eyes. 

For the first time since that fateful day in the oasis, words are able to be spoken from Yue.

“I’m alright Sokka. Thank you.” Yue stares intently at Sokka, attempting to express her emotions through eye contact. 

Sokka then darts his head to both Yue and Arnook.

“I sense I have interrupted your reunion, my apologies. I’ll be leaving now.” Sokka awkwardly chuckles with flushed cheeks. 

Arnook smiles lovingly at Yue “I know of the activities you and Sokka have indulged in.”

Yue’s mouth opens ever so slightly “Father..look, listen, I-....”

Arnook only laughs loudly at Yue’s reaction.

When he first learned of the activities that Sokka and Yue were participating in he was appalled, and most of all furious. However, a change of heart had occurred. When war became closer and closer to the Water Tribe fronts he began to notice a drastic difference in Hahn and Sokka. When he first chose Hahn to be his daughter’s husband he saw it as a perfect match. Hahn was of noble blood, a great leader and warrior, and popular with the people. He was blind to the arrogance and rudeness he displayed freely around everyone else. When Sokka entered his daughter’s life he saw a change in her attitude. She looked forward to her evenings unlike usual and always came home a little better than she left. Sokka proved to be a capable leader, warrior, and great man that treated women and especially Yue with the respect they deserved. He was everything Hahn was not. So when he caught the argument between Sokka and his future son-in-law, he had made his decision. Hahn had blatantly disrespected his daughter, her body, he was fuming. When Sokka had willingly defended Yue, Arnook knew he could trust Sokka with her life. He proved to be a worthy lover for his daughter.

“I have known for quite a while.”

Yue gasped “You have?! You’re okay with it?”

“Of course I do, Yue.”

She couldn't have been more relieved. Her love for Sokka was deemed no longer scandalous and wrong. With Hahn dead from the Siege of the North, she could marry the one she truly loves. When Sokka first arrived she was enamored with his thrilling tales of life traveling with the avatar. Sokka had only been traveling a year prior before arriving in the North. Such a life he already had. The past two years were filled with their passionate affair. Sometimes she regretted betraying Hahn, her father, and her traditions, but the blue eyes that Sokka held always drew her right back in. Now she could finally have those blue eyes all to herself, without having to hide.

The next year was filled with pure bliss. The love she held for Sokka and the love Sokka held for her only grew with time. The fateful night under the bridge seemed to seal it all. Sokka had asked Yue to “Do an activity” with her. When she had arrived it was the same bridge they had first kissed at. The bridge had candles and flower petals surrounding it, causing Yue to blush.

“Yue, from the first moment I saw you, I knew I loved you. These past three years have not always been kind to us, but together we have prevailed. I now know I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Yue, will you be mine?”

Yue couldn't believe her eyes. Sokka was proposing to her. Her sixteen-year-old self could only dream, but now, at nineteen she was living it. Yue didn't have time to answer, for her lips did when she crushed Sokka’s with hers.

She chuckled against his lips slightly “You know Sokka, that is not a very traditional way to propose. Do you even have a carving or betrothal necklace?”

Sokka's eyes widened, but before he could answer Yue kissed him again “It's alright my love I am only joking. Of course I will be yours.”

Sokka yelled “YES! I mean thank you.” 

The couple spent the rest of the night along the bridge, conversing and staring into each other's eyes. Things were finally starting to align in her favor, Yue thought. Only three weeks later, would she be so terribly wrong.

Yue was sitting in her room, sewing a piece of clothing when the door burst open. Sokka was panting and frantic.

“Yue, love, listen to me. My sister and Aang…. They have, t-they have decided to begin travels to the Earth Kingdom. Aang has almost mastered waterbending, and with my sister's help, he will be able to fully master by next year's end. However, he still needs an Earthbending master. With Sozin’s comet in a little over three years, he needs this now more than ever. I so desperately want to stay and be with you, but I must go. I am so sorry.”

Yue of course did not want Sokka to leave. She wanted to always be by his side. It hurt her when he wasn't, for she loved him in ways she could not describe, but Yue would not deny him his life of adventure. She wished to leave by his side, but her duties as the princess of the Northern Water Tribe, as the Moon Spirit prevented her from doing such things.

For the next three years, Yue received countless letters of their adventures from Sokka. Apparently, they met a blind, powerful earthbending master named Toph who had proven a great asset to their team. Then a woman named Suki, a Kyoshi warrior who helped them through most of their challenges. Later, she had learned that the previous enemy, Zuko, had joined their group, helping Aang master fire bending. 

When Yue learned of the fall of the Fire Nation she was ecstatic to see Sokka. Finally, no more fighting she thought. All she wanted was Sokka. Three long years away from him grew too long to bear. When the gang returned, however, they did not return with Sokka. Simply with his bloody sword and boomerang and a wooden betrothal necklace with a crescent moon in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know this chapter may seem a bit confusing, but I promise it will make a lot more sense further on. I am a total sucker for Yue lives fanfiction and Yue fanfiction, which there is sadly not a lot of, so I put fate into my own hands. I wrote this at one in the morning so it may not be good, so I will just have to see where the idea takes me. Please feel free to leave comments if you have any suggestions or questions.


End file.
